Skimming the Precipice
by SorceressCirce
Summary: Alec's secret desires brought him loneliness and isolation his entire life - until he found someone to share them. With Magnus, Alec knows magic and passion, comfort and belonging. A brief romantic interlude set in Spain during City of Glass.
1. Chapter 1

As he opened the door to the hotel room, Alec felt his eyes widen. He reached up, absently brushing his hair from his forehead. It was messy and windblown, warm beneath his fingertips from where the brilliant sun had kissed it outside the Prado.

Stepping through the doorway was like stepping into another world, a world a century or two ago, filled with heavily carved furniture and velvet and gilt. It was, he decided, like Magnus – power and luxury and old-world charm somehow made modern. At the thought of Magnus, he smiled and glanced over his shoulder, only to find that he was alone.

With a heavy sigh, Alec shook his head and closed the door. After travelling with Magnus for so long, he'd gotten used to the random disappearances – and the equally random reappearances. Most times, he returned with something he thought Alec just had to have – a handkerchief with a border of what Magnus called fairy lace from a market in Belgium, a hand-carved wooden angel threaded on a leather necklace from a street artist in some small town near Kiev. Each gift was given with an earnest look that made it impossible for Alec to refuse – and a kiss that made him forget the gift altogether.

Confident that Magnus wouldn't be gone long, Alec took the time to explore the suite his boyfriend had secured for them. It was opulent and rich, so much so that Alec felt out of place with his calloused hands and dirty boots. He was all too aware of the seraph blade stuck behind his belt and the stele at his side, both hidden by his black leather jacket. He had almost abandoned his weapons several times, but he felt worse than naked without them – and after that Drevak demon in the alleyway in Paris, he had given up the idea.

The thought of Paris brought other, more pleasant memories, and Alec bit his lip to hide a smile as he moved toward the intricately carved doors of the wardrobe. Mechanically, he removed his jacket, draping it over one of the wooden hangers before closing the wardrobe. He wasn't really seeing the room, though. He was remembering a tent in a field of wildflowers, somewhere in the French countryside.

Magnus had muttered darkly at the rain pouring down, annoyed that it was preventing the grand view of the stars he'd promised Alec. For a time, Alec had watched him, amused by how much the disruption seemed to be affecting Magnus, but as time passed, he'd grown bored and had climbed into the warlock's lap to distract him. It had worked – better than expected. That was the first night Alec had felt Magnus's mouth over every inch of his body.

A delicious shiver up his spine brought Alec out of his memories, and he flushed. The heat of remembered kisses trailed over his body, and the thin black sweater he wore suddenly seemed stifling. His gaze fell on the massive bed against the wall, easily large enough for four people, and his flush deepened as he remembered their stay in Paris the night after the activities in the tent.

Magnus had understood Alec's stammering explanation, which was a wonder, since Alec himself had barely been able to follow his own logic. He didn't quite understand how he could want Magnus so badly but still balk when it came to sex. Of course, that had been then. After so many nights spent sleeping beside the enigmatic warlock, so many mornings waking up to him, it was growing harder to remember why he'd resisted.

Maybe he wouldn't anymore.

The thought put a grin on Alec's face as he pulled his sweater over his head. He felt vaguely guilty as he tossed it onto the couch – like his mother was going to appear at any moment to yell at him. He reached up to smooth his hair and jumped when his hand met another doing the same thing.

Spinning around, he reached behind his back and felt the cool metal of the seraph blade in his palm just as he realized his stupidity. Magnus, his hand suspended in the air, stood inches away, his eyebrows climbing toward his hairline as an amused grin spread across his face. "I missed you, too, sweetheart," he said dryly.

"Where did you go?" Alec demanded.

"Now, now… a warlock has to have some secrets," Magnus murmured, his kohl-lined cat eyes glimmering. At Alec's flat look, Magnus sighed dramatically and held up a paper bag. "Turrón," he said by way of answer. "Must you ruin every surprise?"

Alec ignored the jab. "Why didn't you just whisk it up here like you usually do?"

Magnus put the bag on the empty table and stepped closer, trailing his lips over Alec's jaw before whispering in his ear, "Because, beautiful boy, gifts should be hand-picked with care."

Trying to ignore his body's reaction to Magnus, Alec said bluntly, "You were gone about three minutes."

"I have very quick hands," the warlock replied, pulling back to grin at Alec. "Besides… I was hoping to catch you in a state of undress."

"Your hands should've been slower then. I'm afraid you came a little prematurely," Alec retorted.

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek, a look of delight in his eyes. "A Lightwood with a sense of humor… never thought I'd live to see that."

"But you live forever," Alec noted.

"My point exactly," Magnus said, and then Alec forgot his response as the warlock pulled him close, wrapping his arms low around Alec's waist as their mouths met. Alec's hands fisted at Magnus's hips as he tilted his head up, parting his lips and welcoming Magnus in. The kiss deepened, that magnificent blend of teeth and tongues and lips that made Alec weak in the knees. He moaned softly, losing himself in the sweet, salty taste of Magnus's mouth.

Too soon for his liking, Magnus pulled away. To cover the look of disappointment he was sure was on his face, Alec turned away – and then froze when he saw the table. The turrón was there, but it was arranged neatly on a plate beside a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket and a glass pitcher filled with sangria.

Knowing that Magnus expected him to comment on his _whisking_ all of it up to their room, Alec instead said, "That's a lot of alcohol. Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Do I _need_ to get you drunk? Isn't my charm enough?" Magnus countered.

At that, Alec stepped back and put his hands on his hips. He swept an appraising eye over Magnus, beginning with the platform black leather boots that made him several inches taller. They were covered in glittering metallic buckles that stopped at his knees, where the remainder of his legs were sheathed in skin-tight black leather that made Alec inhale sharply as his gaze drifted higher. He smiled slightly, shaking his head at the ridiculous white matador jacket completely obscured by swirling golden embroidery and sequins. Alec ignored the smirk on the warlock's beautiful face as his eyes finally met Magnus's spiked black hair, colored with rainbow sparkles today.

Unable to deny his racing heart and growing desire, Alec answered the only way he knew how - honestly. "No."

"No?" Magnus said in a voice torn between amusement and annoyance.

"No, you don't have to get me drunk," Alec clarified.

Magnus's cat eyes gleamed with a warmth that was becoming less rare. "Come here," he ordered in a soft voice, reaching out to take Alec by the elbows.

As Alec closed the distance between them, Magnus's right hand slid up the Shadowhunter's arm. His fingertips grazed Alec's neck, making him shiver, before coming to rest on his cheek. Alec tilted his head just as Magnus's thumb brushed his ear and their mouths met. Sliding his arms around his lover's waist, Alec ran his palms up Magnus's back beneath his jacket, relishing the way it felt. Magnus was only a little taller normally, but the boots made him tower over Alec, leaving him feeling somehow safe… sheltered – which was hardly typical around a warlock.

With a sudden urge to feel more of Magnus, Alec shifted his hands to the front of the jacket, intent on removing it. His palms flattened, his fingers feeling out the spaces between the sequins, looking for any sort of zipper or clasp, but he found nothing. Consternation knitted his brow as his lips slowed, and Magnus broke the kiss with a chuckle.

Caressing Alec's cheek, he murmured against his lips, "Why don't you let me do that while you pour the sangria?"

Feeling an uncharacteristic pout forming, Alec tried to hide it by moving to the table to do as Magnus had asked. His emotions had been all over the place since he met Magnus, and he was still sometimes surprised by the sheer force of them – and by the way he could flash from one to another so quickly. Magnus had a hold on him that he wasn't able to deny, though he still wasn't sure what to call it.

Pondering questions like that wasn't really his thing, so he pushed the thoughts aside and lifted the pitcher of sangria, filling the two glasses that hadn't been there only moments before. He picked them up and turned to give one to Magnus, only to find that the warlock had succeeded in removing the matador jacket. He was standing with his thumbs in his pockets, dragging down his already low-riding pants. The black t-shirt he was wearing had the Batman logo picked out in rhinestones, and it stopped just below his ribs, exposing several inches of flat, caramel-colored skin unmarred by a belly button.

"By the Angel," Alec breathed, taking a gulp of sangria.

Magnus smirked and licked his bottom lip briefly, reaching out to take the second glass. "Thanks," he said, the gleam in his eye leaving Alec to wonder if he meant for the drink or for the obvious approval.

Lifting the glass to his lips, Magnus crossed to the couch, where he settled into the plush cushions with a content groan that made Alec take another pull from his glass. Then Magnus put his sangria down on the end table and leaned forward to work at the buckles on his boots. Finishing off his drink, Alec put his empty glass beside the pitcher and strode across the room where he knelt in front of Magnus, who looked up with an amused smile.

"Is there something you want, Alexander?"

Alec smiled at the husky sound of Magnus's voice – he knew that tone intimately. Blunt as always, he answered simply, "You."

Magnus's eyes flashed before he said, "I'm afraid you'll have to be a little more specific. There's a lot of me."

"That's what I want," Alec said, and Magnus tilted his head to the side. "You. I mean…" He trailed off, feeling suddenly shy again. His hands were resting on Magnus's leather-clad knees, and Alec glanced down, watching them slip up his thighs. "Do you remember what we talked about in Paris?"

Magnus cupped his cheek, urging Alec to look up at him. When their eyes met, Magnus looked serious, all signs of teasing gone. His eyes darkened to malachite as he brushed his thumb across Alec's lower lip before murmuring, "Of course I do."

Facing Magnus's obvious desire bolstered Alec's confidence, and he inhaled lightly. "I'm ready."

For a protracted moment, Magnus didn't move. His gaze pinned Alec in place as his feline eyes, exaggerated by the cosmetics he wore, searched for something. Apparently satisfied with what he found, he gave a wicked half-smile and pulled Alec closer, kissing him hungrily.

Alec's hands shifted up Magnus's thighs until his fingers found the warlock's hips. The studded leather belt felt cold and rough beneath his fingertips, a sharp contrast to the heat of their kiss. Alec pulled away breathlessly, and Magnus opened his eyes, watching Alec's every move. Alec felt a heady rush of confidence as he moved to unbuckle Magnus's boots – this, at least, he had done before.

As he reached for the first buckle, all the clasps came undone at once, leave the leather boots gaping open. Alec raised his eyes to find Magnus watching him with a look of wide-eyed innocence. "What?" he asked without a trace of guile.

Alec laughed softly and muttered, "A little eager, hmm?"

With a thin finger under Alec's chin, Magnus urged him to look up. When their eyes met, he whispered, "Always for you."

Alec's cheeks flushed, and he ducked his head, grinning like a fool as he pulled off the boots. The warlock's socks vanished before he could reach for them, and he shook his head, deciding not to comment. He reached for Magnus's belt, wondering if it would unclasp itself as well, but it held firm. As he slipped the leather through the metal buckle, he looked up to find Magnus watching him with obvious desire. His chest was rising and falling heavily, his eyes darkened and his lips parted.

Alec found he couldn't look away as he loosened the belt, followed quickly by Magnus's pants. The warlock lifted his hips automatically, his hands brushing against Alec's as they worked together to push the leather away. Finally tearing his gaze from Magnus's face, Alec glanced down, and his breath caught in his throat. A thrill he still hadn't grown used to shot through him as he looked at his lover's body, thin and toned and covered with taut brown skin that Alec wanted to lick. His mouth watered at the thought, and he did just that, lowering his head to run his tongue along the ticklish place just inside Magnus's hipbone.

"Alexander," Magnus admonished in a breathy chuckle, squirming in a way that made his hard length brush against Alec's cheek.

Alec gave a low groan and opened his mouth, spreading hot kisses along Magnus's thighs and over the planes of his abdomen. A soft hiss escaped Magnus as one of his hands moved to grasp Alec's shoulder while the other cupped the back of his head tenderly. Peeking up, Alec saw his head thrown back, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Smiling as he always did when faced with evidence that Magnus wanted _him_ – for whatever reason – Alec's desire to tease him crumbled, and he licked a slick trail from the base of Magnus's cock to its head.

Magnus shifted his hips, a needy groan escaping him as his fingers threaded through Alec's hair. Alec closed his eyes, inhaling lightly as he sucked Magnus's shaft between his lips, his tongue relishing the twin feelings of soft and rigid flesh tinged with the taste of salt. He took Magnus deeply, trying with every lick, every caress to show him exactly what he felt. His hand wrapped around the base, meeting his lips in a soft kiss with every pass.

The noises coming from Magnus were animalistic – grunts and groans and whimpers mixed with human words of pleading. His nails scratched Alec's scalp, his fingers tugging the fine strands of hair on his crown. His hands encouraged Alec, spurring him on to suck harder, move faster.

Then Magnus hissed and pulled Alec away roughly. At the hurt look on Alec's face, he was instantly contrite, taking his face between his hands and kissing his swollen lips. Before Alec could speak, Magnus gave an uncharacteristic rueful smile, and Alec noticed that his cheeks were tinged pink. "The fun was about to be over all too quickly," he said. Alec's eyes widened as he understood the implication, and then a proud grin spread across his face.

"You are breathtaking," Magnus murmured, the rapid pace of his chest emphasizing his words. He ripped his shirt over his head then, letting it fall to the floor, and stood, so that his pelvis was once again in Alec's face.

With a mischievous grin of his own, Alec leaned forward and grasped Magnus's hips in his hands as he teased the head of his cock.

Magnus cursed in an unfamiliar language as Alec stood, half-proud and half-intending to apologize. He never got a chance to do either because Magnus threw him over his shoulder and stalked toward the bed. Alec watched bemusedly as the warlock's backside flexed and relaxed just in front of his face with each step.

He realized, a moment too late, that Magnus was speaking – and punctuating each word with a light slap on Alec's thigh, which was somehow exposed. "...have been a very naughty boy," Magnus was saying as Alec watched his own dirty black boots fall to the floor. "I am not at all sure," Alec's pants joined his boots just as his shirt pulled itself over his head, "what to do with you."

At that, Alec felt himself falling through the air, only to land flat on his back on the bed. He was nude, and the covers had been pulled back so he was lying on the sheets, his legs sprawled toward the gorgeous man standing at the foot of the bed with his hands on his hips in mock-annoyance. Alec saw the delighted gleam in Magnus's eyes that matched his very evident desire. "What are you going to do with me?" he asked, surprised by the breathless quality of his voice.

Magnus's lips curled predatorily as he crawled onto the bed, every movement exaggerated so that his cat eyes looked as though they belonged on a sleek tiger. He didn't stop when he reached Alec, straddling him as he crawled. When their faces were even, he paused, arching his back and rocking his hips like a cat stretching in the sun. Alec moaned as the movement brought their most sensitive parts into contact. He wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist, reaching down to squeeze the firm flesh of his ass as he pulled him as close as possible. Magnus gave in, covering Alec's body with his delicious weight as he kissed his neck.

"First," Magnus whispered as he nipped Alec's ear, "I'm going to get a little payback…" Alec's jaw clenched as he groaned, rolling his hips against Magnus's body. "And then _you _are going to be in for quite a workout…"

Alec blinked in confusion and pulled back slightly, trying to catch Magnus's eye. When their gazes met, Magnus gave a brilliant, wicked smile. "You heard me, sweet boy… for that little stunt, I deserve to get what I want." At Alec's obviously confused look, Magnus leaned in close, his lips brushing Alec's ear as he breathed, "And what I want is to feel you… all of you."

"Holy…" Alec began, his voice trailing off as he let his head fall back onto the pillow with his eyes closed. He let himself imagine it for a moment – feeling Magnus tight around him while they were chest to chest, their bodies slick with sweat. A small whimper escaped him as Magnus took advantage of his incapacitated state and began kissing along his chest, working his way down.

When he reached Alec's belly button, he paused, teasing it with licks and kisses that made Alec squirm and laugh, bringing him out of his daze. He lifted his head and then fisted the sheets at his sides when he saw the top of Magnus's head drifting ever lower. Magnus stopped for a moment, his breath hot against Alec's shaft as he looked up and whispered, "Touch me."

At once, Alec's hands released the sheets and moved to Magnus's shoulders, his neck… the smooth skin of his face. Fascinated, he traced the warlock's eyebrow with his thumb, letting it drift naturally along the curves and lines of his cheek. Just as it met Magnus's lips, they parted and then closed around Alec's aching cock. Alec shuddered, overcome by heat and wetness and the expert movements of Magnus's tongue.

The first time Magnus had enjoyed his body this way, Alec thought his lack of control was because it was all so new to him, but now – after knowing Magnus's touch so intimately many times – he knew it was simply impossible to fight the way he made Alec feel. The gentle scrape of his teeth brought a pleading hiss as Alec spread his legs wider. He felt Magnus's smile against his abdomen as the warlock shifted smoothly out of the way, never breaking contact with Alec's skin. Long moments were given to a sort of torturous heaven of pleasure and teasing as Magnus brought him to the brink again and again.

It was only when Alec let out a plaintive whine that Magnus raised his head, licking his lips as his hand stroked Alec leisurely. He took in Alec's desperate, flushed face and arched one eyebrow as he flicked his thumb experimentally over the tip of his lover's cock. When Alec shuddered and rose half-off the bed, Magnus relented.

He trailed his warm hand lightly over Alec's overheated skin as he climbed back up his body. He stretched out luxuriously beside the panting Shadowhunter, giving him no time to recover as he reached out, cupping Alec's cheek and turning his face for a kiss. Alec responded just as eagerly, deepening the kiss as he rolled on top of Magnus, whose hands seemed to be everywhere. They slipped over Alec's already-slick skin, caressing and squeezing everywhere they could reach.

"Can't wait," Alec managed to whisper before breaking off to taste the salt of Magnus's lips once more. He forced himself to pause, resting his forehead against Magnus's to whisper nearly inaudibly, "Please."

"Whatever you want…" Magnus answered just as quietly before adding with a light chuckle, "whenever… however…"

Alec laughed soundlessly, a lighthearted spreading of his lips before the gravity of what he was about to do set in. He shifted back slightly to look at Magnus, and his attention was caught by the way his pale skin looked against Magnus's bronze. His Shadowhunter marks – the black of fresh runes and the white of those long faded – stood out in sharp contrast against his skin. Magnus followed his gaze and lifted his head, brushing his lips against the precision rune carved into his biceps before whispering, "You're beautiful, Alexander."

Feeling tightness in his chest, Alec met Magnus's eyes, only to find the warlock watching him with an earnest expression. Alec swallowed against all the words threatening to spill past his lips. It wasn't like him to hold back, but he wasn't at all sure _what _he wanted to say, and now was not the time to start babbling aimlessly. Instead, he held Magnus's gaze, willing him to understand.

With a soft smile, Magnus took his face in both hands and pulled him close, kissing him tenderly. "Are you ready?" he asked, and Alec nodded, their faces brushing.

Alec felt something settle into his palm and glanced over to find a plastic bottle. He gave Magnus a small grin but didn't comment as he sat back on his heels. Before the feeling of awkwardness could grow, Magnus sat up as well, his legs sprawled around Alec as he took the bottle from his hand. He heard the snap of the lid and saw a flash of blue before Magnus's hand, slick with a delicious liquid heat, wrapped around his cock.

Alec inhaled sharply, his eyes rolling back as he focused on the feeling as Magnus squeezed and stroked, teasing his head as he leaned forward to kiss Alec's chest. He gave himself a moment to enjoy the pleasure Magnus was offering before he opened his eyes and reached for the bottle. Pouring the liquid into his right hand, he slid his left to the back of Magnus's neck, reclaiming his mouth as he worked to warm the liquid in his palm since he didn't have any of Magnus's special tricks. He could feel Magnus panting, could nearly taste the tension of anticipation in his kiss, and a thrill of pride shot through him.

When he finally reached down, stroking Magnus's cock before dipping even lower, the warlock moaned wordlessly, nodding his encouragement without breaking their kiss. Alec felt disoriented, his attention split between the pure pleasure of Magnus's touch, the feel of puckered flesh beneath his own hand, the faint burned-sugar smell of magic, and the exquisite taste of his lover. His nerves were taut, as if one more stimulus would shatter him into a million pieces, leaving him scattered on the wind.

Then Magnus's hand left him, only to trail up his chest. He wrapped both arms around Alec's shoulders and leaned back, encouraging Alec to join him with whispered words and heated kisses. Alec followed, trusting Magnus to lead him to the place they both wanted to go.

They settled onto the soft sheets, Magnus's knees to either side of Alec's hips, and Alec inhaled sharply when he realized exactly how close they were. Feeling a sudden urge to see Magnus – to share this moment with him – he pressed up on his elbows to find his lover looking for him as well. When their eyes met, Magnus gave a sweet smile, so innocent and open that Alec felt himself smiling in response. He lowered his head to kiss Magnus chastely, and Magnus surprised him by squeezing him tighter, rubbing their cheeks together as he whispered, "You are precious."

It was such a Magnus thing to say – somehow eloquent and meaningful and ridiculous at once. Alec, naturally, was left speechless. He wanted to find the words to describe what he felt, but he didn't know where to begin to explain the growing fullness in his chest, the way his world came alive whenever Magnus looked at him. In the end, he mumbled, "You're amazing," against Magnus's jaw. It was true – Magnus _was_ amazing – but it was also horribly inadequate.

Magnus didn't seem to mind as he turned his head to the side, his lips seeking Alec's as he reached between them. Alec felt warm pressure around his cock as Magnus guided him forward, but it was nothing at all to the unimaginable feeling of being joined with Magnus.

"By the–" Alec whispered, his voice breaking off suddenly as he shifted his hips forward. Magnus welcomed him, his body molding to Alec's as if they were meant to fit together – to be together – always. "Magnus," Alec breathed, his voice a hoarse groan that seemed to contain everything he couldn't say.

"I know," Magnus whispered in return. One of his hands drifted up to Alec's hair, clenching the strands as he kissed Alec fully. The other slipped down the Shadowhunter's back, coasting over the skin as if he could never touch enough.

Feeling his body fully against Magnus's, Alec paused, struggling against the urge to thrust wildly. He knew Magnus wouldn't mind, of course, but he wanted this. He wanted to remember this moment, to feel everything, and to do that, he needed some form of control. He threw everything into the wonder of it all – kissing Magnus, knowing him intimately, feeling him shiver and groan against Alec's chest.

"Please, Alexander," Magnus moaned, lifting his hips from the bed.

Alec let his head hang beside Magnus's as he shifted his hips back, feeling the pressure ease before he thrust forward again. Magnus gave a hiss that spurred Alec on, encouraging him to repeat the movement, driving even deeper. Magnus's legs wrapped around Alec's waist as his arms tightened around his chest. Alec felt the sting of teeth on his shoulder before it was soothed with a gentle lick.

All semblance of control left him then, and his hips began moving rhythmically of their own accord – thrusting, retreating, rocking, grinding, sending a thudding pulse coursing through Alec's body. Sweat beaded on his brow as he bit his lip in concentration, his eyes closing as he tried to hold on with everything he had. Magnus's nails scraped down his back, bringing Alec's attention to the warlock's breathless pleas. _More. Harder._

"Yes!" Magnus growled, his voice breaking through the symphony of sounds in the room – the slap of flesh meeting flesh, the harsh intakes of breath, the grunts and moans and pleas.

Alec kissed his neck and his jaw before finding his lips. They kissed hungrily, competing against the jarring motion of their bodies. Magnus's legs fell away, and Alec felt him press his heels into the mattress, lifting his body to meet Alec thrust for thrust. His calls were becoming guttural, any recognizable words lost in the broken spaces between his quick breaths, and Alec himself felt lightheaded and giddy, skimming the edge of a precipice.

Then Magnus reached between their bodies, and Alec felt the backs of his knuckles graze his abdomen as Magnus stroked himself frantically. He looked up to find the warlock's eyes and jaw clenched, whimpering sounds escaping him as he rocked his body into Alec's with abandon. The sight of Magnus in ecstasy was too much, and Alec buried his face in his neck, relinquishing his last shreds of control as he focused on the way it all felt – heat and pressure and bliss before his world exploded, leaving pinpoints of stars behind his eyelids.

His limbs shook as he focused all his energy on remaining upright, gasping for breath as Magnus's hand sped between their bodies. Magnus stiffened and called out, "Alec!" as his left hand dug almost painfully into Alec's ass.

Hearing his name – the name he used for himself – on Magnus's lips in that moment warmed him in unfamiliar ways, and he found himself laughing softly in disbelief. After a few lazy strokes, Magnus's hand stilled, and he opened his eyes with a grin. "You know, it's really impolite to laugh when someone loses control," Magnus said in a haughty voice somewhat ruined by the rainbow glitter scattered across his face from his hair. "Especially," he added, "when it's all your fault."

Alec smiled and kissed him instead of answering, a choice that was rewarded when Magnus purred and pulled him down, rolling them onto their sides so they were facing each other. Apparently unwilling to let any space between them, Magnus slipped his leg between Alec's and snuggled into his chest.

"Sorry," Alec muttered, kissing Magnus's forehead.

Magnus slipped back far enough to meet his eye. "No, you aren't," he said simply and then winked before adding, "and you shouldn't be. It was exquisite. Still…"

"Still what?" Alec asked with a frown even as his hand lightly roamed Magnus's back.

"Well, I will have to get my revenge, of course," Magnus said.

"Revenge?"

"Yes, revenge. You know the delicate balance of the universe… one act is balanced by another, and so on and so on," Magnus answered airily, waving his hand. "You left me senseless and helpless for a time, so the universe demands I do the same to you – revenge. And you know, Alexander Lightwood… revenge is hell." He licked his lips, eyeing Alec lecherously. "Torturous, agonizing, sweet, delicious hell."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Although I hadn't intended to write more Malec, the boys insisted. This is once again for my friend, __**kimberlycullen10**__, who has been supplying me with countless pictures of the City of Bones cast and helping to feed my obsession with these two. This story takes place during Magnus and Alec's vacation while they were in India – which is after the events of chapter 1. The postcards mentioned in the story are some that Cassie Clare posted on her website, if you'd like to read them._

_I am still working on other stories and fully plan to finish the things I have started. I know it has been awhile, but it is in the works. This was a fun little interlude to deal with a bout of writer's block. Thank you for reading!_

The overwhelming scent of flowers tickled Alec's nose as he left the elevator and walked down the opulent hallway toward his room. He flipped over one of the postcards that had been waiting for him at the front desk and read Isabelle's message, shaking his head at her apology for being overzealous.

"At least she knows she was being crazy," he muttered. He flipped the card back over and moved to the second, his eyes automatically flitting to the bottom to see who it was from. "Simon?"

_Bizarre_, he thought, reaching out to open his door. He paused with his hand on the knob, rereading the message twice. Throwing back his head in laughter, he pushed his way into the room and glanced around, looking for Magnus. He was still laughing when he caught sight of him on the balcony, and Magnus turned to look at him with a wry smile. "Drinking already, Alexander?"

Alec shook his head, unable to stop the wide smile from spreading on his face as he walked straight to Magnus and kissed him hard. With a content sigh, Magnus wrapped his arms low around Alec's waist and pulled him closer.

"No, postcards." Alec held the two missives in question to the side, unwilling to leave Magnus's embrace. When Magnus raised an eyebrow, Alec kissed him once more, snickering against his lips. "Isabelle is making Simon wear an orange tux to our wedding."

It wasn't until Magnus pulled back slightly and said, "Our wedding?" in an amused tone that Alec realized what he'd said.

"Damn," he muttered under his breath, shaking his head as he backed away. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, it is, but it's... it's not... I didn't..."

"And here I thought it was customary to propose first," Magnus said dryly. His gold-green cat eyes were dancing with amusement and burning with something Alec couldn't name.

Alec cursed Isabelle's ridiculousness silently before trying to explain. "No. Isabelle was just being stupid and thought since Clary's mom is marrying–"

Alec's voice broke off with a muffled moan as Magnus yanked him close and kissed him deeply. The warlock's hands trailed down, cupping Alec's ass and molding their bodies together. Alec lost himself in the sensations, in the suppleness of Magnus's lips and the faint hint of mango from the lassi they'd had on the way in. All thoughts of Isabelle and Simon fled as Alec's hands roamed into Magnus's coat, seeking the smoldering heat of his boyfriend's flesh.

Magnus lifted his head, ending the kiss and leaving Alec feeling weak and disoriented, as if he were soaring through the streaked clouds high overhead. "I knew what you were talking about," he murmured, kissing Alec's jaw. "I read the postcards, too. You are just too adorable when you're flustered."

"Ass," Alec grumbled, to which Magnus gave a beaming smile.

"It is rather nice, isn't it?"

Alec rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, disentangling himself from Magnus's arms. "Isabelle sent another postcard, too. She said she's sorry she got a little out of hand with that whole wedding thing, and to make it up to us, she's going to redecorate your loft."

Instead of having the calming effect he'd expected, his words made Magnus's eyes fly wide. Quicker than Alec could follow, he'd stormed into the hotel room and headed straight for the desk against the wall. There, he grabbed the pad of paper and a pen, scrawling furiously.

"What are you doing?" Alec called, following him into the room.

"Reminding your sister," Magnus muttered, his pen never slowing, "that she has a key to my apartment to feed the Chairman – and for no other purpose."

By the time Alec reached him, Magnus had lifted the message and it was just disappearing from between his fingers in a burst of blue flame. He turned his eyes to Alec and added, "I swear by your Angel, if she touches my loft..."

He let the threat trail off, and Alec laughed. "Yes, it would be terrible for Izzy to make your loft over the top."

He glanced at Magnus pointedly, giving him a fond smile as he took in the warlock's outfit. They had been in India for a few days and had spent the morning exploring New Delhi. Magnus, as always, had adopted local traditions and taken them to the extreme. His cream-colored coat fell to below his knees and was covered in red and gold embroidery that matched the intricate buttons. His head was covered in some sort of elaborate turban. Deviating from India, he seemed to have drawn inspiration from Cleopatra in the way he'd outlined his eyes in gold, stretching the already feline corners to his temples.

"It is not my fault, Alexander," Magnus sniffed, "that you have no culture. I have been trying to instill you with some, but it seems lost on Nephilim. Perhaps you are allergic."

"You know," Alec said, unruffled by Magnus's jab, "we didn't see anyone dressed like you out there. Not one."

"Of course not," Magnus said matter-of-factly as he moved to look at himself in the mirror. "Where's the fun in looking like someone else? Besides, it is also not my fault that some people forget their own traditions."

Alec shook his head with a smile as he walked to stand behind Magnus. He slipped his arms around the warlock's waist and pulled him closer, resting his chin on Magnus's shoulder. For a moment, he looked at the two of them in the mirror, feeling a familiar sense of wonder that Magnus wanted to be with him – or seemed to, anyway. They were nothing alike. The warlock, with his outlandish clothing and haughty manner, was as different from the plain, staid Shadowhunter as a fish from a bird, but they worked. Somehow, they worked. At least, he hoped they did.

Sensing the melancholy direction his thoughts were taking, Alec distracted himself by teasing Magnus. "Like this," he said. "How many other hats like this did you see?"

As expected, Magnus's eyes flashed, and he reached up, straightening the turban. "This is not a hat," he said stiffly. "It's a _Mysore Peta_, worn by the famed kings of Mysore. Though I suppose you can be forgiven for not knowing about them, since they were rather before your time. Still, you should make an effort to learn history."

"Why should I do that..." Alec said with a wicked smile borne from a surge of mischief, "when I have you? You were there, right – for all of it?"

"You are an incorrigible whelp," Magnus said with a sigh, returning his attention to his reflection.

Alec hid his smile in the crook of Magnus's neck as he kissed the salty skin just above his Nehru collar. "And you have only yourself to blame for that," he whispered before taking Magnus's earlobe between his teeth.

With an appreciative groan, Magnus lowered his hands and reached back, gripping Alec's hips. "I'll have to thank myself sometime."

Alec chuckled, sliding his hands up to tug at the buttons on Magnus's coat. They came apart easily, and Magnus turned in his arms. Alec reached up, pulling the turban off the warlock's head, and he laughed outright when gold rained down on them both. Magnus gave his head a shake with a brilliant smile, sending more glitter flying. "Do you have gold everywhere?" Alec asked.

Magnus bit his bottom lip and reached out to take the turban before tossing it onto the dresser. "You know, I can't remember. I guess you'd better check." He pulled Alec close with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Thoroughly."

Standing as they were, Alec could feel the evidence of Magnus's desire against his hip, and he worked to stifle a whimper as the feeling fanned the flames of his own arousal. Their lips met as Magnus spun their bodies around and drove Alec backward so that he bumped into the dresser. He felt a thrill at the realization that Magnus had him pinned, and then the warlock was kissing along Alec's jaw, whispering words that Alec couldn't understand. He let his head loll back as he relished the sensation of Magnus's lips grazing the tender skin of his throat, and he saw a subtle flash of blue against the darkness behind his eyelids as the buttons on his shirt fell away, dropping to the ground.

"Oops," Magnus said, and Alec opened his eyes to find the warlock watching him with a playful smirk.

"I thought you liked that shirt," was Alec's only response as he reached up to slide his hand along Magnus's neck, pulling him close to kiss him fully.

"I do," Magnus answered breathlessly between passes of his lips against Alec's, "and I like it even better off."

To suit his words, the shirt joined the buttons on the floor, even though Alec's arms were still tangled with his lover's. It took him a moment to realize that he was no longer feeling the bulk of Magnus's coat beneath his arms, though he didn't even bother to wonder where it had gone. His hands roamed the warlock's body greedily, and he leaned back slightly, his eyes feasting as well. Magnus had a piercing today, a thick ring through his nipple that Alec had never seen before. At the sight of silver piercing the warlock's darkened flesh, Alec inhaled sharply and ran his fingertips across it experimentally.

Magnus shuddered and drew a sharp breath, reaching up to brush Alec's hair from his forehead. He tucked it behind the Shadowhunter's ear as he said softly, "You approve?"

Alec raised his eyes, letting Magnus see the fire raging within before he nodded and ducked his head. The metal was cool and rigid to his tongue, the skin around it burning and soft by comparison. Alec licked and sucked, pulling Magnus's nipple between his lips and teasing it with his tongue. Magnus yanked his hair firmly, seeming both to pull him closer and push him away at once.

When Alec straightened again, Magnus was watching him through hooded lids, his lips parted as his chest rose and fell rapidly. After a breathless kiss, Alec murmured against his lips, "When did you get that?"

Magnus gave a half-smile. "About two minutes ago. I wanted to see your reaction."

Alec laced their fingers together and wrapped his arms around Magnus, trapping his hands behind his back. "I'm sure you can tell, but I definitely approve."

"So keep, then?" Magnus asked lightly, though the way he swallowed and the fluttering of his pulse beneath his jaw betrayed his enthusiasm.

"Definitely keep," Alec answered huskily. His lips roamed every inch of bare skin he could reach, peppering the warlock's shoulders and neck, scattering heat along his chest. Magnus struggled, turning this way and that as he tried to escape.

"That's it!" Magnus roared as he broke free with a sudden burst of strength. When he met Alec's gaze, his eyes were wild, his chest heaving, and Alec felt a thrill of anticipation. "You, Mr. Lightwood, have teased me enough."

"Oh really?" Alec smirked, sitting back against the dresser and resting his hands beside his hips.

"You think I'm joking," Magnus said, "but you know nothing of what you've awakened."

Alec tried – but failed – to keep the laughter from his tone as he said, "And what is that?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes, a glare somewhat ruined by the glittering cosmetics on his face. "The wrath of a very frustrated High Warlock of Brooklyn. I won't go easy on you."

"I'm terrified," Alec said wryly, enjoying the sense of power he felt at making Magnus lose control.

Magnus's face darkened. "You will be," he promised before flinging one arm out toward the bed. "You have until the count of three to take off your clothes and be in that bed."

"Or what?" Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest.

In answer, Magnus closed the distance between them and kissed Alec thoroughly – a mixture of lips and tongues and pressure and suction that left Alec glad he was already sitting. "Or else..." Magnus whispered, nipping Alec's bottom lip as he reached down to rub his palm against the front of the Shadowhunter's pants, "I'll spend the evening catching up on 90s sitcoms while you find some way to entertain yourself."

"You wouldn't," Alec breathed, trying to focus beyond the delicious pressure of Magnus's hand against his aching cock through the layer of denim.

"Oh, I would," Magnus answered with a smirk. He stepped back, wrapping one arm around his bare waist while he lifted the other hand to examine his nails. "One," he said calmly.

Alec stood his ground, intent on calling the warlock's bluff.

Magnus raised an eyebrow and muttered under his breath, "Or maybe I'll go out for a manicure. There has to be somewhere decent. Two."

"Magnus." Alec hated the whine in his voice – and hated even more that he could feel himself caving in. He so often felt at a disadvantage with Magnus that he seized on any little bit of control, but part of him – a growing part – wanted to give in, just give himself to Magnus and let the warlock have his way with him.

"Alec," Magnus answered, letting the silence swallow up his name for so long that Alec thought that was all he would say. A beat later, he added, "Why must you deny us what we both want?"

It wasn't the matter-of-fact tone or the logic of the statement that was Alec's undoing – it was the sharp edge of _need_ hidden just beneath the surface of Magnus's words. Alec kept his eyes on his lover as he stalked to the bed, slipping his belt through the buckle along the way. As he passed by, he dropped the belt at Magnus's feet, and he felt the warlock's eyes feasting on every inch of skin that was exposed as he let his pants fall to the floor.

Standing beside the bed, he stretched luxuriously and then climbed forward slowly, struggling to make it seem as though he had not a care in the world. His heart hammered in his chest, beating time to the racing of his mind as his natural insecurity warred with his need to taunt Magnus.

A barely audible curse in an unknown language fell from Magnus's lips as Alec lowered himself onto the bed face first, one knee bent to the side and his arms stretched over his head. As his cheek met the cool, soft sheet, Alec sighed quietly, smiling and biting his bottom lip as he closed his eyes. A rustle of cloth was his only warning before Magnus's nude body settled over him, pressing him into the mattress.

"You think to tease me still?" Magnus murmured, kissing Alec's neck. Before he could respond, Magnus silenced him by working his way down Alec's spine, leaving scattered kisses and licks in his wake. Alec rocked his hips into the bed, squirming with anticipation at the thought of feeling Magnus tight around him. Since their weekend in Spain, they'd made love at every opportunity, but Alec's desire had far from abated – if anything, it had grown stronger. Magnus joked about his being an eighteen-year-old Shadowhunter with stamina runes, but to Alec's delight, he seemed just as insatiable.

The feeling of sharp teeth at the top of his thigh brought him out of his thoughts with a yelp. Magnus soothed the sting with a kiss and then smacked him lightly on the ass. "Roll over," he commanded in that sultry, confident voice Alec found impossible to resist.

As soon as Alec was on his back, Magnus was there, his body sprawled across Alec's as he intertwined their fingers and raised their hands over their heads, resting on the mound of pillows. Their kisses were hungry and lingering, each reclaiming the other's lips when one tried to pull away. Alec's hands fisted in frustration as he longed to touch Magnus, to let his hands roam the warlock's body and tangle in his hair.

Magnus shifted, spreading his knees to either side of Alec's hips, and Alec turned his head, crying out as he felt Magnus's hard length against his own. He gave an impatient tug, trying to free his hands, and he felt Magnus's laughter vibrate through his chest. "Oh no, little Nephilim... you are mine." He shifted so that he was sitting on Alec, looking down at him with triumph in his eyes. "All mine."

As if to prove his point, he let go of Alec's hands with a subtle flash of blue sparks. When Alec tried to move them, he found them stuck firmly in place as if held by invisible bonds. Magnus often used magic in some form or other, no matter what he was doing – it seemed second nature to him – but he had never done anything like this.

Alec found himself impossibly more excited. He tested his bonds, his elbows lifting off the mattress before falling back again. Magnus leaned down, kissing him with a lecherous grin. "You are stuck there until I let you go... if I let you go." Then his eyes met Alec's, scanning his face as if to check for some sign of hesitation. Finding none, he nearly purred as he set to work, covering Alec in kisses that just grazed every place he wanted without giving any sort of relief. Kisses on his face just touched the corner of his mouth, but Magnus was too quick for Alec to catch him, disappearing down to tease the edge of his nipple, his hand dipping lower to touch the trail of hair leading from Alec's navel before slipping away to knead his thigh.

"Please," Alec groaned, shifting his hips in encouragement as Magnus passed over them again.

"Not nearly good enough," Magnus answered airily.

Alec lifted his head, and one of the pillows moved smoothly beneath it, propping him up so he could watch Magnus's gold-laced head as the warlock worked. When Alec lifted his feet, intending to wrap his legs around his lover, they were snapped back to the bed where they were immobilized much like his arms. Alec whimpered, licking his lips as he pleaded breathlessly.

"Better," Magnus murmured, shifting his eyes to meet Alec's gaze. He rewarded the Shadowhunter with a mischievous smile and a warm tongue that licked from Alec's knee all the way up his inner thigh. He stopped just before he got to that place of aching _want_ and blew gently, the cool air making Alec's cock twitch. Alec thrashed wildly, his bonds holding fast, but Magnus stilled him with a look and a single word.

"Behave."

Alec clenched his jaw, his breath coming in quick pants as he worked to do what Magnus demanded. He saw this finally for what it was – the payback Magnus had promised in Spain. Their time together had been so explosive and shared that he'd thought Magnus had forgotten, but he should have known better. The warlock had been simply biding his time – which meant that Alec was in for pure blissful torture that would likely drive him mad.

Exhaling heavily, Alec tried to focus on anything other than what Magnus was doing – or, rather, not doing. Sprawled as he was with his head propped up, though, he could see everything. He studied his own body, lean and lightly muscled and covered with countless scars and marks. Magnus took a special delight in those, trailing his fingers and tongue along the thick black curves. As he licked his way up the Precision rune traced across Alec's ribs, he paused to glance up. "I wonder if this is like a prayer wheel." At Alec's blank look, Magnus shook his head and chuckled. "Worshipping at the altar of the Nephilim…"

Rather than giving Alec time to respond, Magnus ducked down low, licking a slick line from the base of Alec's cock to its tip. Alec cursed, calling out a helpless plea.

"You want this?" Magnus asked, his eyes darkening. He kept his gaze on Alec's as his tongue encircled Alec's sensitive flesh, making the Shadowhunter squirm.

"Oh please oh please oh–" Alec's voice broke off into a moan as his cock was enveloped in the wet heat of Magnus's mouth. He felt an unusual hardness, something smooth and round that it took him a moment to place. He groaned loudly, his knees spreading as his hips drove up at the realization that Magnus had added another piercing. As Magnus's head bobbed, Alec felt the steel ball stutter against his skin in the most delicious way. He shuddered, his blunt nails digging into his palms as he called out Magnus's name, begging for more.

Magnus hummed, sending vibrations throughout Alec's body as he grasped the Shadowhunter's hips with both hands and lowered his head, taking Alec deeply. Alec's eyes fluttered, unable to stay either open or closed. Images flashed before him – Magnus's glittering black hair, his purple fingernails kneading Alec's thighs, the sight of Alec's shaft disappearing between the warlock's lips, the beauty of his hollowed cheeks. Alec couldn't tell what was real and what was imagination, and it didn't matter because Magnus seemed intent on making his fantasies pale by comparison to this reality.

Alec felt a warm hand graze his inner thigh and opened his eyes to find Magnus shifting to his knees. Alec was mesmerized by the sight of his back arched, his hips in the air as his head was lowered to Alec's body. The curve of his spine drew Alec's gaze, and he watched helplessly as Magnus worked.

"Can I touch you?" he asked, his voice raspy with need. "Please, Magnus? Please..."

At that, Magnus looked up through his lashes, the golden green of his eyes darkened by lust as he let Alec slip from his lips. His hand replaced his mouth, and he licked his swollen lower lip as he studied his lover. "You may," he said with a wicked little smile as Alec felt the bindings holding him in place disappear.

Alec reached down, dragging the warlock up his body and wrapping his arms around him. They kissed hungrily as Alec's legs wrapped around Magnus's hips, forcing their heated bodies together. When Alec tried to roll them to the side, though, Magnus reached out, bracing his hand against the mattress to stop them.

"You're mine," he growled.

"I am," Alec freely admitted, kissing Magnus again before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. "So let me show you."

Magnus's eyes blazed as he smiled before ducking his head. "I plan to," he whispered, his breath tickling Alec's ear and raising goose bumps on his skin. Magnus kissed Alec's neck and lowered himself, shifting his body so that his hips settled between Alec's spread legs. Alec inhaled sharply as he felt Magnus's hardened length brushing against the sensitive skin just between his thighs.

The meaning behind Magnus's words struck Alec abruptly, and he moaned with longing, spreading his palms over the warlock's broad back. His hands roamed, skimming over heated flesh, squeezing taut muscle. The mood in the room changed as their lips met again. Passionate whimpers and whispers filled the air as they kissed and caressed, their bodies drawing ever closer together. Their hips rocked in time, and Magnus's fingers tangled in Alec's hair as he tilted the Shadowhunter's head back to scatter burning kisses down his throat.

They parted only long enough for Magnus to fill his palm with slick warmth that he used to drive Alec to distraction. As his fingers teased and probed, a sudden sharp sting gave way to a dull ache that grew into a debilitating need. Alec reached up, his hand cupping Magnus's cheek as he urged the warlock to look at him. When their eyes met, he murmured, "I'm ready."

In answer, Magnus pressed a smiling kiss against Alec's lips and lifted the Shadowhunter's legs. Alec's heart raced as he glanced down, watching as Magnus guided himself forward. He felt a flutter of fear just before their bodies were joined, but the physical burn lasted only a moment, morphing into a fire that threatened to consume him. He took Magnus's head between his hands and pulled the warlock hard against him, kissing him madly. Magnus hesitated only a moment, as if afraid of hurting him, and then he surrendered, giving himself entirely to Alec.

Their bodies moved together, falling into step as easily as they had while strolling along outside the Taj Mahal. The room pressed in on Alec, filling his senses with flowers and fading afternoon light and soft sheets that were etched into his memory with each thrust of Magnus's hips. He vibrated with energy, humming to the melody of their bodies meeting again and again. Magnus grunted and his lips parted as his forehead rested against Alec's. His eyes were closed in concentration, and Alec found himself fascinated by his closeness. They had been this close before, of course, but it was different somehow – inviting Magnus in, as if he were part of Alec's very soul. Unable to resist, Alec ran his fingers through Magnus's shimmering hair, and his eyes sprang open, burning into Alec's before with the heat of something momentous left unspoken. He kissed Alec instead, his lips lingering as if they could impart the secret in silence.

Magnus murmured, "Do you trust me?" and Alec nodded, unable to find his voice.

Magnus gave a fleeting smile before his forehead wrinkled as he moaned softly. He pulled away briefly, leaving Alec feeling hollow. Then he was back, and Alec's ankles were somehow on Magnus's shoulders. Alec stared in blank confusion for a brief second, disoriented by the sight of his feet beside Magnus's ears, and then his lover pressed into him again, and he groaned loudly. Magnus touched a place deep inside of him that he hadn't known existed, and he felt his world shake under the gentle caress.

"What... how–?" Alec mumbled before being silenced by a kiss. He felt Magnus's body sliding against his, the warlock's hips circling and thrusting, never breaking contact. Alec wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, struggling to hold on to something solid, something to keep him from spiraling out of control and ending this new bliss far too early.

Magnus slid his arms beneath Alec and gripped his shoulders, holding him just as tightly as he kissed and whispered to him. Alec's fingers tangled in Magnus's hair, and he deepened the kiss, trying to tell him without words just how good it all felt – the physical, the spiritual, the emotional – all the countless ways Alec had come alive since he first saw Magnus at his loft not so long ago.

Their hold on this sheltered moment together grew tenuous as sweat slid down their bodies. Grunts replaced their whispered moans, and Alec felt a familiar tightening throughout his body. His feet flexed as he struggled to hold it at bay, and his hands curled into fists. Magnus's head hung down, his lips only inches away from Alec's ear as he panted and murmured. Broken words reached Alec, praise and pleading and desire all mixed together.

"Can't... dear god, you're... so, so good... please..."

Magnus's voice was hoarse and weak, and each thrust of his hips brought a faint sting of his stubble brushing against Alec's cheek. It made it all more real somehow, that hint of pain heightening the pleasure. When Magnus began moving in earnest, his carefully measured rhythm falling into frenzy, Alec's body tensed, chasing that same release.

Magnus pulled back suddenly, a shudder running through his body as he shifted to his heels with his eyes closed. A moment later, his eyes opened, the afternoon light glinting off them and making them seem more golden. He held out his hand to Alec, who took it without hesitation. Magnus guided him up to his knees, and they kissed as they knelt in the middle of the bed. Then Magnus's hands were on Alec's hips, and he urged him to turn around.

Alec complied, his calves settling on either side of Magnus's as the warlock slid his hands around Alec's waist, pressing his chest to the Shadowhunter's back. Their skin was overheated and slick and somehow very real, and Alec let his head fall back on Magnus's shoulder as his fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of Magnus's neck.

Magnus whispered something, the words lost in a kiss that conveyed his meaning as their lips moved languidly. Alec could feel Magnus pressing against his back, and he broke the kiss with a moan, leaning forward to press his hands into the mattress. Magnus's hands brushed Alec's chest as they slid away, tracing the curve of his spine before wrapping around his hips. He groaned appreciatively before claiming Alec once more.

With each thrust of his hips, he pulled Alec back so that their bodies met in a collision of sound and sensation that nearly took Alec's breath away. It was like nothing he'd ever known before, despite the times he and Magnus had known each other intimately. The rocking of their bodies jarred him, and he bit his bottom lip to keep his teeth from chattering. He lifted his head, and Magnus's hand slid beneath his chin, his fingers caressing the soft skin of Alec's throat.

"You are exquisite," Magnus muttered in a voice made hoarse from exertion and emotion.

Alec flushed with both pleasure and embarrassment as he let his head fall forward. Magnus's fingers glided around his chin and tangled in Alec's hair, tugging lightly to pull Alec's head up once more.

Magnus leaned over him, bracing himself with his arms just beside Alec's shoulders. Alec felt enclosed, completely consumed by Magnus, and he relished the thrill it gave him. He felt warm lips along his neck and shoulder, the sting of a bite as Magnus grunted. One of Magnus's arms wrapped around Alec's chest and then drifted down, tickling him as it brushed along his side. The faint burst of laughter was stifled by a gasp as Magnus's fingers closed around Alec's stiff shaft.

Alec whimpered as Magnus's hand began to stroke in time with his hips, urging the Shadowhunter toward that delicious release. Alec's head hung down, his hair skimming the pillow as he watched Magnus at work. It was too much, the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing in Magnus's fist combined with the overwhelming feeling of the warlock's body moving against his. Alec called out, his toes curling and his elbows buckling as his body quivered. Magnus's hand sped and then slowed, coaxing Alec through it all.

When Alec took a shuddering breath, Magnus shifted up, both hands grasping his lover's hips. Alec felt each movement throughout his body, his nerve endings crying out in that neverwhere between euphoria and torment. Magnus's fingertips dug into his skin as the warlock lost all control, his hips slamming into Alec again and again before his entire body stiffened, and he growled wordlessly. Alec felt Magnus's hands flutter against his skin before his lover thrust into him slowly with a satisfied moan. His hands released their grip only to caress Alec's hips, rosy and sore from their lovemaking.

As Magnus pulled away, he fell to the bed at Alec's side, his arms stretched over his head. Alec turned to look and found the warlock smiling up at him with a hint of disbelief in his eyes. Something else lurked there, too. _Gratitude?_ Alec wondered, though he couldn't imagine why.

Unsure what to say, Alec flashed Magnus a smile and kissed him softly before his own fatigue brought him down to the mattress as well. Magnus muttered, "Why are you way over there?" as he reached out, gathering the Shadowhunter in his arms and crushing him against his chest. Alec's hair fell across his eyes, and he shook his head, trying to move it out of the way as he settled with his cheek against Magnus's sternum.

With a soft smile, Magnus brushed the hair away from Alec's forehead, his thumb tracing his lover's eyebrow. "That was..."

Alec's eyes widened at Magnus's uncharacteristic fumbling for words. "Awesome?" he supplied.

Magnus laughed and nodded. "Most definitely. But I was going to say unexpected."

Alec looked at him skeptically. "How exactly was that unexpected?"

Magnus chuckled, his eyes drifting closed as he shook his head. "I just mean that we've never played those... roles before."

"Oh," Alec said, feeling his cheeks heat. He shrugged and reached up, lightly tracing idle patterns on Magnus's chest with his fingertips. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to."

At that, Magnus cupped his cheek and tilted his head so that Alec met his eye. "I want everything with you," he said simply.

Alec smiled without answering and burrowed a little closer, unable to explain what he was feeling. Magnus seemed content to let the conversation lie as well, and he closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply before exhaling audibly. "How do you feel?" he asked, and Alec took a moment to think.

"Sore," he answered honestly as he stared at the ceiling. Then he turned his eyes to Magnus, only to find the warlock studying him with a worried frown.

"Do you need an _iratze_?" Magnus asked, starting to sit up. "I'm sure your stele is around here some–"

Alec laughed and rolled over the warlock, pinning him to the bed as he shifted so that his knees straddled Magnus's waist. "No. It's a good sore," he promised.

It wasn't until he leaned down to kiss him that Magnus relaxed, smiling against Alec's lips as he ran his hands up the Shadowhunter's back so they came to rest on his shoulder blades. He deepened the kissed, humming softly when he finally pulled away. "Good," he said. "I was worried I hurt you."

Alec shook his head and arched his back before stretching out beside Magnus. He could feel an ache in places he had never really known existed, but it all just served to make him feel alive. They lay there for long minutes, wrapped up in each other, until Magnus cleared his throat. "It's still early," he said. "Did you want to go out tonight? We could catch a Bollywood movie or go dancing... or I heard there's this place where you pay this woman fifteen dollars and seven chicken feet to–" He trailed off when Alec, unsure he wanted to know what a woman would do for fifteen dollars and chicken feet, laughed and silenced him with a hand across his lips. Magnus kissed his palm and then moved his hand out of the way. "What do you want to do then?"

"Well... like you said, it's early," Alec said. Magnus raised an eyebrow, and Alec felt his cheeks heat. He spoke to the pillow to Magnus's right as he added, "I was just wondering if you wanted to stay in and maybe see what other umm... unexpected things we might be able to do."

Magnus's eyes gleamed as he murmured, "Oh, you are in for an unexpected _night_, my little Nephilim."


End file.
